jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: „Das Ende des Imperiums“ von Chuck Wendig
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Roman! Achtung: Kleinere Spoiler zu Band 1 und 2 der Trilogie lassen sich leider nicht vermeiden, aber halten sich in Grenzen. „Aftermath“ ist ein sehr interessantes englisches Wort: Es stammt ursprünglich aus dem landwirtschaftlichen Bereich und wurde als Bezeichnung für die Nachernte bzw. das herbstliche Spätheu verwendet. Nach und nach gebrauchte man es auch im übertragenen Sinne für die Zeit nach einem bedeutenden Ereignis, meist negativ konnotiert und eine vorangegangene Katastrophe implizierend. „Aftermath“ ist also in der Regel der Epilog einer Handlung, doch bei ist es genau umgekehrt: Er beginnt mit dem gleichnamigen Buch seine umstrittene Trilogie, die Star-Wars-Fans polarisiert hat wie kaum ein anderes Werk. Alle drei Bücher haben den gleichen Aufbau: Es gibt eine Haupthandlung und kleinere Zwischenkapitel, sogenannte „Interludes“, die den Blick auf andere Schauplätze und Personen werfen und dabei eigene, durchaus relevante Geschichten erzählen. Der Ausgangslage der ersten beiden Teile ist wie folgt: Dem Imperium wurde in der Schlacht von Endor ein schwerer Schlag versetzt, doch es ist weit davon entfernt, besiegt zu sein. Wie ein verwundetes Tier zieht es sich unter der Führung des mysteriösen Flottenadmirals Gallius Rax in die Randwinkel der Galaxis zurück, um sich dort für einen Gegenangriff auf die junge Neue Republik zu sammeln. Dessen letzten Atemzüge werden aus zwei unterschiedlichen Perspektiven erzählt: Da wäre zum einen die des bunt zusammengewürfelten Rebellenhaufens, der wie eine Persiflage auf die „Großen Drei“ samt Droiden-Anhängsel wirkt (wir erinnern uns: Mama Norra Wexley, Sohn Temmin, Kopfgeldjägerin Jas Emari, Soldat , Ex-Folterknecht und Droide Mister Bones); zum anderen die der im Kanon schon zuvor etablierten imperialen Offizierin Rae Sloane, die von innen heraus den Zusammensturz ihrer Institution miterleben darf. Spannung wird erzeugt, indem beide Seiten immer wieder aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung herausgerissen werden und aufeinander prallen. Gegen Ende des zweiten Buchs, „Lebensschuld“, kehren sich dann die Verhältnisse maßgeblich um: Nach einem Anschlag befindet sich Sloane auf der Flucht mit einem unerwarteten Verbündeten aus Team Norra auf ihrer Seite, was noch reichlich für Emotionen sorgen wird. Schon hier wird deutlich, dass die Hauptcharaktere in „Das Ende des Imperiums“ weiterhin so grau sind, wie sie nur sein können. Die scheinbar „Guten“ haben keine Skrupel, anzuerkennen, dass im Krieg dreckig gekämpft werden muss und die Handlung wird eigentlich nur durch Norras Verlangen nach Vergeltung vorangetrieben. Sloane hingegen lebt immer mehr ihre Law-and-Order-Persönlichkeit aus und wird zu einem rational denkenden Fels in der Brandung in dem ganzen Gefühlstrubel um sie herum. Und auch „Bösewicht“ Rax wird durch die Interludes und inneren Monologe als eine verletzliche Persönlichkeit dargestellt, die von äußeren Umständen determiniert wird. Geradezu langweilig und überflüssig wirken da die zwischendurch eingestreuten Auftritte der wahren „Großen Drei“ (bzw. „Zwei“, da Luke immer noch MIA ist), die mit ihrer moralischen Erhabenheit und überwiegend fehlenden Spontanität um Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein scheinen. Wie bereits erwähnt, geht es in Wendigs Roman im Wesentlichen um zwei Elemente: Norra will Rache für die Ereignisse aus dem vorherigen Buch und kommt dabei Rax in die Quere, der vom verstorbenen Imperator während seiner Herrschaft als Joker in der Hinterhand gehalten wurde und nun dessen letzte Befehle ausführen soll. Da ist es fast schon nebensächlich, dass das Ganze zur sagenumwobenen Schlacht von Jakku führt, die den Großteil des Buches im Hintergrund tobt und - obwohl von manchen Hauptcharakteren eigentlich in einer Nebenhandlung über die politischen Machtkämpfe im Senat bewusst herbeigeführt – letztendlich den Leser (und die Figuren) mehr stört als begeistert. Einziger Pluspunkt: Die Kontinuität mit „Verlorene Welten“ und auch dem in „Battlefront“ spielbaren Schlachtfeld ist verblüffend. Während leider darauf verzichtet wurde, Ciena und Thane namentlich einzubauen, fallen aufmerksamen Lesern doch die Überschneidungen der Ereignisse und Akteure auf. Da die Handlung sich wirklich auf die Aktionen der zentralen Figuren beschränken lässt, möchte ich diese der Reihe nach durchgehen: *Zuallererst natürlich Familie Wexley: Mama Norra, Papa Brentin und Sohnemann Temmin – und glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, einer ist nerviger als der andere! Mama Norra scheint bis auf eine Schlüsselszene kurz vor Buchende komplett ihren Verstand verloren zu haben und bringt daher sich und ihre Kumpanen von einer misslichen Lage in die nächste. Brentin ist nicht mehr als ein nutzloser Sidekick, dessen einziger Zweck für die Handlung ist, die Personen um sich herum zum Reden zu bringen und Norras inneren Gefühlskonflikt anzuheizen. Und Szenen mit Temmin zu lesen, ist einfach Cringe pur: Seine Trotzigkeit geht anscheinend einher mit unfassbarer Dummheit. *Es ist mir nach wie vor unbegreiflich, wie diese Geisteskranken es geschafft haben, Personen um sich zu scharen, die bedingungslos zu ihnen halten und jeden Schrott mitmachen. Bei Mister Bones, Temmins mordlustigem Droiden-Begleiter, ist es vermutlich noch am einfachsten zu erklären: Seine Loyalitätsprogrammierung sorgt dafür, dass er wie ein Superheld zwischen Norra und Temmin hin- und her hetzt, um gerade noch so ihr Leben zu retten. Neben Sinjir ist er derjenige, der immer wieder für ein wenig trockenen Humor in der Geschichte sorgt und sich so schnell in die Herzen der Leser Roger-t. Doch, soviel sei verraten, auch für Droiden kommt ihr ständiges Leben am Limit nicht, ohne einen teuren Preis bezahlen zu müssen. *Zabrak-Kopfgeldjägerin Jas Emari ist noch so jemand, der vom Leben schon genug bestraft worden ist, ohne sich noch um Norras Rachefantasien kümmern zu müssen. Trotz der ständigen Verpflichtung, alte Schulden zu begleichen, die sich nicht so ganz mit der Teilnahme an unsanktionierten Wexley-Missionen vereinbaren lässt, steht sie zu ihrer alleine völlig aufgeschmissenen Freundin und begleitet sie durch die Wüsten Jakkus. Dabei treffen sie nicht nur auf eine herrische Huttin samt ihrem Sklavenkult, sondern begegnen auch einigen sehr bekannten – manche mehr, manche weniger freundlich gesinnten – Kollegen aus der Zunft. Jas erleidet schließlich den für mich emotionalsten Schicksalsschlag, der einmal mehr die Sinnlosigkeit von Kriegen und die Anonymität der Soldaten verdeutlicht. *'Sinjir', mein liebster ex-imperialer Loyalitätsoffizier und halb-trockener Alkoholiker, wird zur Abwechslung größtenteils aus Kampfhandlungen herausgehalten und begibt sich stattdessen aufs Schlachtfeld der Politik und Liebe. Seinen zynischen Kommentaren ist es zu verdanken, dass die Nebenhandlung doch noch halbwegs erträglich ist und nicht nur nach faulem Obst stinkt. Besonders süß fand ich auch die Szenen mit seinem alten/neuen Boyfriend, denn wer, wenn nicht er, hat endlich mal ein Happy End verdient? *Das Spannendste an „Ende des Imperiums“ sind aber eindeutig die Szenen rund um Rax und Sloane. Endlich wird das tatsächliche „Nachspiel“ enthüllt – nämlich, was Palpatine für die Zeit nach seinem Ableben geplant hatte und wie die Erste Ordnung aus der Taufe gehoben wurde. Da ich mir die Aftermath-Trilogie eigentlich nur deswegen angetan habe, möchte ich an dieser Stelle nichts vorwegnehmen. Als kleinen Appetizer verrate ich aber noch, dass wir endlich auch mehr von der mystisch-kultischen Seite des (Sith-)Imperiums zu sehen bekommen, was mir in der restlichen Kanon-Literatur bisher zu kurz kam. Für Sloane-Fans wird es auf jeden Fall befriedigend zu sehen sein, welche Rolle sie bei dem Ganzen spielt. Insgesamt fand ich „Das Ende des Imperiums“ besser als Band 1, aber doch um einiges schwächer als Band 2, das mit seinen zahlreichen Setting-Wechseln abwechslungsreicher war. Gerade die ersten zwei Drittel lesen sich sehr zäh und sollen wohl das große Finale so lange wie möglich herauszögern. Sehr loben muss ich aber die Handhabung der Interludes, die sich – wie in meinen vorherigen Rezensionen erhofft – zu soliden Nebenhandlungssträngen entwickelt haben und teilweise sogar mit Szenen/Akteuren aus der Haupthandlung fusionierten. Nichtsdestotrotz glaube ich, dass man die gesamte Nachspiel-Trilogie auch in einem Roman zusammenfassen und zwei neue Bücher der Zeit nach dem finalen Epilog widmen hätte können. Was ist nun aber mein Urteil über Chuck Wendig? Dass sein Stil gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, kann nicht bestritten werden, aber dass er als Autor ungeeignet wäre, wie ihm immer wieder vorgeworfen wird, schon. Man merkt ihm die Liebe und den Bezug zu seinen selbst erschaffenen Hauptpersonen beim Lesen durchaus an, was für mich ein entscheidendes Kriterium ist. Aus diesem Grund würde ich mir wünschen, dass er sich bei seinen zukünftigen Projekten auf seine Stärken fokussiert und die Star-Wars-Literatur mit weiteren Geschichten rund um einzelne Charaktere wie Sloane oder Sinjir bereichert. Nur bitte nicht die Wexley-Familie. Von der hatte ich nun wahrlich genug. Datei:;-).gif Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Buch in den Kommentaren oder in den Diskussionen! Kategorie:Rezensionen